The Orgin of Hana
by purpledragon6
Summary: Serious title. Adorable and bubbly fic about the Stoppable Siblings and the crazy adventures the two go on with their friends. Takes place after final. First Kim Possible fanfiction.


**A/N: Story Name: The Origin of Hana.**

**Wow, so um, after three and a half years, I'm here with my first Kim Possible fanfiction. I got the idea when my twin randomly waltzed into the room in a full out Kim Possible cosplay costume and asked me to take pictures. We then started talking about season four when Ron's family adopted Hana and I watched 'Big Brother' again and then 'Oh No! Yono' (I was bored out of my mind and had nothing better to do) so yeah. **

**The story is kind of typical only it also explores Ron and Hana's adventures with Hana as a toddler, pre-teen, teen, and then maybe as an adult if I feel like it. **

**P.S: I have no idea how to start this prologue or end it so I'm just going to end with them going to school. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: 1 year in: Prologue.<strong>

It had been exactly one year now since the Stoppable family had gained a new member and finally everything had fallen into a normal schedule flow. The morning would start exactly as it always did. Sorta.

"Crap! I'm late!" Ron called from his attic bedroom and was soon heard ungracefully falling down the stairs until he reached solid floors.

His mother heard this from the kitchen and looked up at the clock on the stove. It was only 6:30 and classes didn't start until 7:45. Other than that, she knew that her son wasn't the most punctual boy there was, so she really had no idea what he was talking about.

"But your classes don't start for another hour and a half." His father reminded him as the blonde skidded into the room on one foot in an attempt to get his shoes on.

Ron stopped mid-hop (having finally gotten his shoe on) and gave his parents a quizzical look. Finally, he remembered what he had exclaimed at the beginning of the morning and half faced palmed, half ran his fingers through his tossed hair.

"What? See, no I'm not late for classes." He stated in a calm voice, which contradicted his earlier tone as he walked over to the fridge and took out a bag of bread and a sippy cup of apple juice.

"Then what are you late for, Ronald?" His mother asked in a rather confused tone, now very curious as to what he was talking about.

Popping the bread into the toaster and cup on the counter, he turned back to his mother and triangled his fingers in front of him. This was what he usually did when he had to explain something or make a point. A sudden cry cut him off though.

"Ronny!" The voice belonging to Hana, called from her bedroom, she sounded upset.

The blonde's ears perked up and he suddenly raced off in the direction of the baby sister's room, leaving both parents to raise a curious eyebrow. A moment later, their son returned holding their youngest child. The one-year old was frowning and squirmed in her brother's arms but soon stopped when she saw her favorite sippy-cup just on the table. Reaching her arms out, she attempted to reach for it. Ron saw this and handed it to her, and she accepted it happily.

"So you were saying." The mother of the two asked again, rolling her wrist. "You're late for?"

"What? Oh yeah," The blonde pointed back down the hallway. "Me and Han always watch the sunrise together, but I guess I slept in today. Sorry Han."

The little girl looked up at her older brother and smiled around her mouth piece up at him. She then took it away and held up a thumb in a thumbs up gesture.

"It otay." She said in her almost English speech but still a bit of a baby slur to it.

"Glad you think so." The oldest sibling said with a smile as he set his sister down in her highchair and grabbed the toast which had just popped out of the toaster. "We can watch the sun tomorrow, okay?"

The little girl nodded her head, sending her little pigtails bouncing at the top of her head.

"Wake up!" She squealed as if reminded her brother ahead of time. "Wake up Ronny!"

Ron laughed and shook his head, mindlessly numming on his breakfast. At that moment, a knock came to the door. It was a secret type of knock that Kim and Ron had come up with when they were seven and was usually only used in times when the other had something important to say.

"Is Kim giving you a ride today?" Mrs. Stoppable asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"No, I don't think so." Ron responded in a confused tone as he went to the door.

He opened it and was surprised when he didn't see Kim, but Yori in her place. The ninja had a concerned look on her face on her face as she invited herself in without so much as a word to explain herself.

"Stoppable-sun? Where is Little Han?" She asked quickly. "And where were you? Kim and I called half an hour ago."

"Um, Hana is in the kitchen and yeah sorry about that, kinda slept in." The blonde explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "But um- Wait a minute. Why are you here?"

"You do not remember? I sent you a letter two weeks ago about a visit." The woman frowned suddenly. "Have you forgotten?"

Ron mentally facepalmed, because he did remember the letter, he just didn't remember to read it after he opened it and so it was probably somewhere under his bed by now. That was besides the point now, because now Yori was here.

"Oh yeah, I remember." He mumbled with a dull nod before wordlessly leading the girl into the kitchen.

Instantly, the ninja went into Barney mode and happily went to the little girl in the highchair, who seemed just as glad to see her, and the two hugged.

"Yor-ee!" Hana mispronounced as she rubbed her small cheek against the other's.

"Hello, Little Han." Yori greeted, reaching into her pocket and pulling something out. "I have a gift for you."

With this being said, she slid a little beaded bracelet onto the other's arm. It was made out of many small, sapphire beads that were so close together that seemed to form a band. At the center, a little golden sun overlapping a toxic green dragon was placed. Ron studied the bracelet from afar and thought it kind of strange looking, but soon had to take his attention away from it to look at the clock. 7:00 on the dot.

"Holy crap! Now I'm really gonna be late!" He quickly grabbed his book bag and raced to the door. "Bye guys! See you after school Han!"

"Wait!" Yori called, picking up the little girl. "Let us come with you, we can talk on our way there."

"Wait, don't you have clas- Oh yeah." Ron didn't really have time to agree or disagree and the trio were soon racing out the door on their way to school.

That's how mornings usually went in the Stoppable house hold, though it was usually Kim in place of Yori, and no one dared to question it or disturb it. Or at least, that they knew of.


End file.
